Tarot Card Killer
by RawrHarHar
Summary: It all started with an innocent game of truth and dare. Then, L asked a favor for a case. And what was that favor? To catch a serial killer of course! These 4 will travel to the states to find this killer. But what dangers will lie ahead? Read & Find Out!
1. Truth or Dare, Near?

**I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Matt!" said a figure pulling his hair and nibbling on the end of an eraser. A red head, presumably named Matt looked up, "Yeah?" The blond haired figure threw the pencil at him, Matt, being

Matt, was prepared and ducked. "That constant tapping is pissing me off! Don't you see I'm trying to study?" the blond said returning to his studying. Mello never studied..unless...Beating

one person was involved. Near. His rival and the only thing standing in his best friends way from getting to the top to succeeding L. Oh how his friend hated him, but Matt didn't have

anything against the white haired boy, just that his best friend hates him. "Mello, why don't you take a break?" Matt asked innocently, hoping the fuming Mello doesn't decide to take his

stress out on him. An angry Mello wasn't pretty. "And do WHAT Matt?" Mello looked at him angrily for disturbing his studying. The red head had to think fast, "Uh...uhm...How about...Truth or

dare?" Matt inwardly cringed. Damn! That was a bad idea. Really bad. What surprised Matt was that, Mello didn't say anything back. He was actually CONSIDERING it. Matt closed his DS and

set it down on the bed next to him. Mello closed his books and stretched. Then he smiles really big, kind of creepy.. "That, Matt...Is a great idea! I know just who to ask to!" Mello said slyly.

Oh no. He got up and headed to the door with Matt hot on his heels.

* * *

Mello walked pretty quickly down the hallways, it was hard for Matt to catch up. Then, a girl with pigtails, holding a sketch pad came right past Mello. What was really unexpected was that

Mello grabbed her arm and she stumbled right onto theground. "Mello!" she growled standing up and brushing herself off, Matt handed her the sketch pad. "You have my attention Mello,

what do you want?" Shemumbled crossing her arms, taking the sketch pad from Matt, he gave her a silent apology and stepped aside. "We are going to go play truth or dare in Near's room,

want to come?" he asked, it more or less sounded like a command. Like, _come or I'll force you_. She glared at him. She hopped that she didn't make it obvious that she had a small crush on the

white haired boy, all she did was visit him from time to time and tried to get him to come she was curious on what Mello was planing on doing and didn't believe it was "Just-an-innocent-

game-of-Truth-or-Dare" she was to smart to believe that little act. "Common Linda, it will be fun." Matt said smiling at her. Linda smiled back. Matt was like Mello's opposite. Ying to his Yang or

what ever. "Sure Matt! Since you were so kind about it!" Linda said happily. "Because I trust you. Unlike, Mello." Shes still pretty pissed off at Mello for basically throwing her on the ground

instead of saying, Hey Linda! I want to ask you something. She followed them down the hallway and sighed. '_His name makes him look like such a hypocrite...He isn't even that Mellow! But yet, _

_if he was Mellow, __he just, well...Wouldn't be Mello.'_ she shook the thoughts out of her head. _'What?'_ She almost confused herself! While thinking, she bumped right into Matt's back and

stumbled a bit. She blushed, "Sorry Matt." he patted her on the head, "That's-" Before he could finish Mello had already picked the lock and threw the door right open. The white haired boy

didn't look up at him no shock or anything showed. Mello has always picked his lock and came in his room several times to put him down or try some sad attempt to throw him over the edge.

"Yes, Mello?" The white haired boy asked not looking up, still reading over his book. Instead of answering, Mello went right over and kicked the book shut. "Near, let's play a game." The

white haired boy, Near, closed his eyes and sighed, twirling a piece of hair in between his fingers. 'A game, huh? Coming from Mello, this doesn't sound good.' Linda and Matt came inside and

shut the door with a 'click'. Near looked up. "Mello I do-." Mello sat down on the opposite side on near on the ground. "Of course you do!" Mello made himself comfy on the floor. Linda sat

between Mello and Near. Matt sat between Mello and Near on the opposite side of Linda. Now it was a tiny circle. Near hugged one knee up to his chest, 'Might as well play.' Mello looked at

Matt, to Near, then to Linda. "Linda! You start." Mello pointed to her. She sighed and looked at Matt. "Matt? Truth or dare." She asked him. He thought about it for a second. "Ok lets start this

off with…Truth!" Matt smiled and put his hands behind his head. Linda tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "Hmm.. Who was your first crush?" Linda asked, deciding to go easy on Matt.

Matt smirked evilly, "I would have to say…Roxie." Mello was baffled. "The creepy chick that sits next to you in Algebra?" Matt nodded and what looked like to be holding back a laugh. Mello

shook his head. "Your turn Matt." Without even thinking, "Mello truth or dare?" Mello laughed. "Dare." He crossed his arms proudly, Linda laughed and Near rolled his eyes. Matt laughed so

hard he couldn't breath. Mello glared at him.

"Ok, ok Matt."

"I dare you to do a split."

"….."

Matt laughed so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. Mello was rendered speechless. "Matt I will kill you later on." Mello stood up, and did a half way split until he fell to the ground. "B-

Boys are not supposed to d-do splits." Mello rubbed his legs. "Is it ok to uncover my eyes now?" Linda asked with her hands covering her eyes. "Yes." Near said and Linda uncovered her

eyes and sighed in relief. "Kay Mello it's your turn!" Mello looked at Near and laughed. "Near?" he looked at Mello with the 'Oh god' face. "Truth or dare?" Near thought about this for a

second, It would be safe to go with truth. "Truth." He said almost regretting playing this game with Mello. "Alrighty then, if this was a dare but it's not, would you kiss the person next to

you?" Mello snickered. Near looked at Matt then at Linda. "Which one?" He asked. Linda tried to conceal her blush and Matt just burst out laughing. "Matt." Mello said smirking and Matt

stopped laughing. "Dude that's not right!" Matt crossed his arms. "No…" Near said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Near looked around the room. "Matt?" He asked the red

head boy. "Truth or dare?" Matt smiled. "Truth!" Near fell speechless. Linda decided to help him out a bit and whispered something in his ear. "Ok. Matt. Out of all the people in the room," He

looked at Linda, she gave him a thumbs up. "Who would you date?" He asked like there was nothing wrong with that question. Linda busted out laughing, 'Near actually asked that?' Mello's

sweatdropped. Matt looked around the room then smile big. The red head grabbed Mello's hands and looked at him with a goofy grin. "Mello, dear would you be mine?" Linda fell backwards

laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes and Near's eyes widened and he twirled his hair a bit more rapidly. Mello snatched his hands away. "Like hell I wont!" he said sitting on his

hands. Matt laughed and adjusted the goggles on his head. "Just joking my good pal!" Mello mumbled something then looked at Matt, "Your turn." Matt looked at Linda who had already

straightened herself up but hits of her still trying to hold back laughter was slightly obvious. "Linda, truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare!" She smiled still holding back laughter. Matt smirked

deviously. Oh he would get her back for sure. "Linda I dare you to go in Near's closet for 8 minutes WITH Near." Linda's blood ran cold and she blushed. "Aww Haha, your funnyMatt, at first I

thought you said….."She looked at him and he looked back with eyes saying, 'Yeah you heard me.' Near had already gotten up and walked over into it. Might as well get it over with…Linda

reluctantly went over into the closet with him. It wasn't a walk in closet either. Her heart was pounding as she stepped inside. "Kay Linda! No hard feelings!" Matt said smiling at her. "I'm not

making any promises." She mumbled as he shut the door and what sounded like a second click. He locked the door. "I want details Linda!" She heard Mello shout. She blushed as she felt

Near right next to her. He was only lightly taller then her, she noticed. "So.." She said awkwardly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness she saw he was looking down at her. "It's just 8

minutes, Linda, lets just get it over with." He said. She nodded and looked down, she knows he hadn't meant to be so cold, but she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. She felt her back was up

against the door and he must be facing the opposite direction. "How many more minutes?" She shouted. There was a pause and what sounded like Matt said, "4 more!" then she heard more

mumbling that she couldn't make out. "Uhm Near?" She asked, just to break to silence. "Yes?" She thought for a moment. "Uhm, I'm doing this art project and I was wondering. Could I paint

you? I mean like, you don't have to say yes or anything." She stopped talking realizing she was rambling. There was a silence, "Yes, I guess you can." She smiles happily and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She smiled then let go of him quickly realizing what she did. "I-I'm sorry." She blushed a bit. She could hear a small sigh, "I didn't know you wanted to draw me so much." He

said with a hit of a smirk. She blushed and ran through all the possible come-backs, but found nothing. She huffed in defeat and crossed her arms and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

Then suddenly the door flung over and Linda fell over. With Near on top of her. His legs on both sides of her as well as his arms so he wouldn't bump his head on hers head. She turned a

blood red and a faint pink stained Near's cheeks. Matt and Mello stared at them for a second then started bursting out laughing. Then the door opened and Roger stepped inside. Mello and

Matt stopped laughing and Near and Linda looked over at Roger then got up, still stained pink. "What is going on here?" Roger asked in a serious tone. Mello opened his mouth but Roger

didn't let him finish, "Nevermind about that, all four of you. In my office. Now. We have a guest." He said and one by one they walked out of the room and followed Roger. At first, he

regretted playing the game Truth or Dare. He didn't really regret it anymore. In fact, Near was looking forward to the next game.

* * *

**^^ I hopes you like it! :)**


	2. The Assignment

**Here's Chapter 2 that has been on high demand :D I worked so very hard on it 3! I hope you like it! E cookies for all who review! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY MINE**

* * *

"Can you tell me what was going on in there?" Roger asked Linda. She flinched slightly and drew invisible circles on the ground with her foot.

"We were playing a game."

"Really? What I saw in there, Linda, did not look like a game."  
Linda glared at Roger behind her bangs. _Why is he getting so mad about this? Why is he getting on my ass about it!_ _Is it because of my rank?_

"It was a game called Truth or Dare," Matt said not looking up from his gaming console. Mello gave a hearty laugh and is sitting back in his chair putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, the dare was for _Lindy _here," Linda glared slightly at Mello, "to go in the closet with Near for 8 minutes. Linda must have had her back toward the door and Near fell down with her when Matt swung open the door." Mello finished, he was grinning like an idiot. Matt blinked.

"Mello, the last time I checked, you were the one that swung open the door."

"I am not going to deny or agree with your statement."

"Mello, shut up. I'm sure Roger sent us in here because there is a guest here, not because of what happened between Linda and I." Near said, stopping the arguing. He brought his knee closer to his chest. Linda blushed a rosy pink color at the blunt statement.

"Shut up you albino bas-,"

"Mello, watch your tongue!" Linda scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're just defending him becau-,"

"Mello!"

She blushed a bit more profusely. Mello stopped his ranting and crossed his arms. Matt was laughing at the whole situation.

"What's so funny?"

"You got scolded by Linda. That's hilarious!"

"Shut up!"

Mello shook his fist at Matt, only fueling the fire. Linda was laughing at the duo and Near had a smirk on his face, but he hid it with his knee. What they didn't know was the guests already came inside the room watching them intensely.

Roger cleared his throat at the 4, and they stopped as soon as they saw there were guests in the room. Linda was standing off to the side, Matt was sitting in between Mello and Near, who was on the ground.

"Kids, this is L and Watari. They need your assistance."

Matt looked up instantly from his gaming console, Mello stood up with wide shocked eyes, Linda's mouth opened slightly, even Near looked up and stopped twirling the strand of hair from his fingers.

"Thank you, Roger." L said. He had shaggy black bed hair, wide and alert grey-blue eyes and under those eyes were dark shadows that showed his lack of sleep. The 4 watched his hunched figure walk over to a chair, pull it in front of them and sit down with his knees hugged against his chest.  
The man named Watari left and came back with a tray of sweets. Mello watched in awe at all the chocolate he left for him. _Whoa, and I thought Mello was bad!_ Matt thought to himself.  
"Now I am here to ask you 4 a favor." He said, carefully watching all the expressions in the room.  
"I asked Roger to bring the top ranked students to me, because there is this case that I need help on. You see, I have to go to Japan to work on a case there and this one here," he held up the case file, "Is a rather important one and needs to be done quickly and if possible, very discretely." He gave the folder to Matt. Linda had a grim plastered on her face.  
"Sir, I understand you needed the top ranked students such as Matt, Mello, and Near, but sir…What about me? I am _6th_ranked." L's eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Well Linda, I left that part out, I apologize. I asked for you because of your talent in art, which I find might be very useful in this investigation and also you social skills are going to be extremely helpful as well. So, this is why I picked you, Linda." Linda gave a radiant smile. Near watched her out of the corner of his eye, and he whether he knew it or not, the twirling of his strand of hair picked up in speed. L stood up and nodded to the 4.

"I will take my leave now; the details of the case are inside the manila folder Matt is holding. I trust you will do well, and I will be checking in every month to see how you are doing."

"Yes, sir." They said all at once.  
"And another favor, call me L." He said and left the room.

***3 days later***

_Attention passengers we will now be nearing Denver, Colorado._

Near looked out the window and saw that Denver, Colorado was indeed just up ahead. Mello and Matt were in front of them, he heard them playing and chatting about the '_awesome new level'_ he just reached on his DS. Linda and himself were behind them looking over the folder, but somewhere in the early of the night Linda fell asleep. It was one of those moments where she actually didn't have her hair up and Near couldn't help but be fascinated. Especially the look of shock and embarrassment that was obviously evident on her face when he accidentally fell on top of her. A very small smile appeared on his face. _She is very pretty when she blushes. _Also sometime early in night, Linda took his right shoulder captive and now was using it as a pillow, he didn't shove her off of wake her up; he simply let her be. _She needs her strength._Unlike her, however, he was unable to sleep last night so he continued to look over the folder until he had it memorized. He watched her peacefully sleep for just a few more minutes then slightly shook her shoulders.

"_Linda…_"  
She groaned as she subconsciously buried her face in the crook of his neck. Near tensed slightly at the contact; unsure on how to react to the situation.  
"Linda, wake _up_."  
She reluctantly opened her tired eyes, and still not moving from her position on Near. He sighed, deciding that since she was half awake she would eventually wake up on her own. He looked out the window and watched the rising sun. Mello turned around, in hoping to scare him awake, but saw the position Near and Linda were in and smirked. He quietly ushered Matt to get the camera. He tore open the bag next to him and grabbed the camera handing it to Mello. He quickly took a picture, but forgot to turn off the flash startling Near and Linda, who was now fully awake.

"Mello, what's your problem?" She was flushed, sore, and now furious.  
"I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to blackmail you now, Near."  
Near glared slightly and Linda looked slightly confused.  
"What are you talking about, Mello?"  
Matt turned around on his chair and showed the picture to her. He swore the longer she looked at it the redder she got.  
There the picture showed a picture of her and Near, her face was buried in the crook of his neck and Near was looking out the window.  
She looked at Near out of the corner of her eye. He didn't show any signs of disgust or anger. Instead, he looked almost amused. _The nerve of him!_ She huffed and crossed her arms.  
"I was trying to wake you up."  
She blushed, "Really?"  
He nodded, "You refused to wake up, so I let you be."  
She flushed and changed the topic,  
"Did you get any sleep?"  
He shook is head as he twirled a strand of his white, show-like hair. The next words she said came tumbling out like a waterfall,  
"Is that my fault?"  
He looked at me; confusion was swirled in his grey-blue eyes.  
"My fault… That you didn't get to sleep."  
"I know what you meant, and no it wasn't. I was just looking over the case file." The thirteen year old girl nodded slightly. _Near you need your rest too_.

_Attention passengers, we will now be descending into Denver, Colorado. Please fasten your seatbelts.  
_  
All of a sudden Linda's heart started to pound hard against in her chest. Her hands shook slightly as she managed to put on her seatbelt. Reality just smacked her hard in the face. It was her very first case, sure they solved simple fake ones in school, but this was the real deal. She grasped the hem of her grey skirt tightly and her light green eyes narrowed. She could do this, she has to stay strong. L depended on them to find this killer. Besides she is the only girl (_young lady_) around so, she has to be tough. Near, Mello, and Matt solved small cases before assigned by L, so if they could do it she could do it_. I think._She took a deep breath and relaxed her hands and mussels. She snapped out of her thoughts when the plane came to a complete stop and everyone starts to unbuckle.

_Attention passengers, we have now reached Denver, Colorado. Please enjoy your stay and hope you fly with us again soon._

Linda got up and stretched.  
"Finally!" She said excitedly walking into the isle letting Near out. Mello agreed with her and made Matt carry the bags.  
"Yeah, I don't like airplanes." Matt said trying to keep up one bag. Mello rolled his eyes and took a couple of bags from him. Linda smiled grasping onto her purse and walked out of the plane.  
"Near, look."  
She nodded towards the black van parked about 10 feet away from them. Mello stood beside her also looking at the black van.  
"That must be our ride."  
The 4 stood next to each other in a half circle looking at the van suspiciously, waiting for someone to come greet them.  
Near grasped onto the folder a little bit tighter; tapping it impatiently against his body.  
"Should I go see if anyone's there?"  
Linda asked approaching it slowly, but Near grabbed onto her arm before she could go any further.  
"They're waiting for everyone else to leave before they come and get us. So i guess try to 'act natural'."  
Linda laughed at this and looked at all of their clothing and the bags in their hands. They stopped looking at the van and waited for everyone to clear the plane. A flight attendant approached them, "Excuse me, kids. What are you still doing on the runway? I will have to contact your parents if you do not leave. What are your names?" she asked picking up her walkie-talkie. Linda instantly froze. After a few seconds no one said anything. Near gave her the 'don't-say-anything' look. The woman stared down Linda, probably because she looked the most confused on how to handle the situation.  
"We are waiting for the plane to clear, because we are waiting for someone," Near answered her in a stoic voice.  
"Boy, I wasn't asking you."  
Mello and Matt snort at that and Linda's eye twitches. _Boy?_  
"Miss, pardon my rudeness, but he is _not_ a boy! He's 14."  
Mello howls in laughter at this.  
"M-Matt, my god this is so funny."  
Near glared at the lady.  
"I have given you one warning and now I ask you for your names and parent contact information, now."  
"I'm afraid their names classified information." A voice from behind them appeared. They turn around to see a man slicked back brown hair and a black suit stand in front of them.  
"Are you Near, Mello, Matt, and Linda?" He asked. They nodded and walk toward him.  
"I heard you are taking over the case now; it's an honor to meet you. My name is Jake," He shook their hands, "and if you would just wait in the van, I will sort this out."  
The nodded walking toward the van Matt opened the door and they got inside one by one, and guess where Linda was sitting. Right smack-dab in the middle of Mello and Near. She sighed and looked at Near, who was playing with two dice in one hand. Mello's bright blue eyes darted over to the folder the white haired boy had in his lap.  
"Hey, Near..."  
Near's grey-blue eyes looked over at him with a bored expression.  
"Can I see the file?"  
Near handed the file to Mello.  
"Matt and I haven't had the chance to look over it." Mello said opening the file.  
Jake came around to the drivers' side and turned around to look at the 4. "Ready?" They nod and he drives them off to their base.  
When they arrived there were already 2 people there waiting for them. Jake got out and opened the door. They all got out and looked at the two strangers. Jake cleared his throat,  
"This is Mary and John, they will be working with us too," they all shook heads except for John with Linda, who took her hand and kissed the back of it causing her to flush. Near looked away, grasping the dice in his hand in a death grip.  
"So shall I show you inside? Follow me." Jake turned on his heal and walked toward the door with the 4 in tow.  
"Mary and John will be getting your stuff, so in the meantime I'll be showing you to your rooms." The whole place was huge, but bland (Linda scowled at). Computers were all aligned across the desks, which Matt beamed at, and a couch with a table on the left side of the room. They went to the right side of the room and up the slick, white stairs. Once the reached the top to the left was a white door. Jake opened it and they walking inside, a white bed was to the right against the wall and a computer table (with a computer) and a dresser were on the left side. "

Near," Jake moved aside to let Mary in, who had Nears' stuff, "This is your room. Please make yourself comfortable, and come down stairs when your ready," And with that, they left leaving him to unpack in the silence.  
30 minutes later, there was a tiny knock on Near's door. He sighed, wondering if it was Mello or Jake. So he gave a soft, "Come in," as a reply. The door opened a tiny bit and Linda popped her head in giving a small smile. Near was on the floor, one knee hugged to his chest, playing with a puzzle.  
He didn't look up at her, but was a tiny bit surprised that she came to his room. She's an adventurer, always exploring a new place they went to.

"Hello, Linda."  
"Hi… Do you like your room?"  
He twirled a strand of hair and snapped a piece into the puzzle.  
"It's a room."  
She laughed at that and sat down in front of him, watching him snap the tiny pieces into the puzzle.  
"Uhm...Are you going to come down stairs? Matt is already down there." She asked getting up and brushing her skirt off. He sighed and got up and walked toward the door, leaving the room with Linda trailing behind him.

She stopped, "I'll go get Mello, I'll be right back," she said and ran to Mello's room, which was right next to hers. She knocked on the door and waited silently until she got a response. The door swung open and there was the blonde standing right in front of her.  
"What the hell do-, oh hey Linda," He said and let her in. His room was clean and organized, his suitcase was off toward the side and clothes (black) were folded on his bed.  
"Watcha want, Linda?" He asked. He might have some huge grudge against Near, but he wasn't awful or a bully to her. He always played outside with her and ate lunch with her and Matt.  
"I want to know if you're coming down stairs now. Everyone else is already down there."  
"Yeah, I am. Let's go Lindy." she sighed and left the room with Mello. She and Mello reached the first floor and saw Matt on one of the computers, Near on the floor looking at the case file, and the others on the couch waiting. Mello left her side and sat next to Matt. Linda smiled and suddenly felt a bolt of confidence.

They were going to find this serial killer: _The Tarot Card Killer._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I am now working on chapter 3, until then. Have a good day..** **:-) REMEMBER...COOKIES!** (And world peace!) :)


End file.
